SCREWCAP
by Sequizurx
Summary: [CANON KAiXEL] are you crazy? you don't even know me. [SiLVER MOON DROPLET CONTEST FiC]


- - -

**SCREWCAP.**

- - -

♫x:oxX,x.O♫  
"**Are you crazy**?"  
♫o:xo.Ox,o♫

**- - -**

**K** a i r i . . .

Broken doll, limp, lifeless  
Dull red hair veiling her ghostly pale face  
Oh,

_Kairi..._

She's broken.  
Sora's brow creases with worry and fear  
Ever the

_Hero..._

Closes his clammy fingers around the cold metal  
Smiles, never one to display weakness  
Ever so

_Stupid..._

Letting the thick black blade hover over his chest  
The sharp knife edge glints maliciously  
Why is he such a

_Fool..._

Plunges the keyblade into his torso  
Slices through layers of tissue and muscle  
Splits up his

_Heart..._

SORA  
- - "exclaimed, shouted into the air"

SORA  
- - "gasped at, fretted for, terribly so"

SORA  
- - "where are you can you hear me come back SORA come back"

Now all you can do is run  
**Run** before the Heartless come  
**Run** before they all arrive  
**Run**, now, to save your lives

If you just keep going you'll be fine  
**Go** and you'll get out in time  
**Go** quickly, for they move quite fast  
**Go**, now, while you've got the chance

Living but **Lonely**  
**Walking** but Falling  
Welcome but **Worried**  
**Together** but Alone  
Relieved but **Disappointed  
Grateful** but Grieved

And just like that, he's human again, his Heartless form recoiling into dust  
_How convenient_  
You hold a Heartless, and it merges into a being, with no cruel intentions  
_Or _less_, at least  
_What would happen if you embraced a Nobody?  
Hearts wouldn't combine, nothing would change  
_Maybe not in your mind  
Worlds could shift  
Everything would be different  
Beautiful, warm, magical_  
_Any cliche you like, free delivery_

A **blonde **girl  
A sketchpad  
_Coloured_ pencils  
Blending together on an eerily white page  
Many, many pages  
Linked together on a **never-ending** _loop_  
Her white dress matches her canvas  
Not a _speck_ of **dust**, _smudge_ of **dirt  
**The only colours she possesses are shaded  
_delicately_ across each unique piece of **blank** paper  
Colours blended daintily t_ogether_, vibrant **hues  
**glowing in idyllic **harmony**  
Their _pretty_ _melodies_ singing a beautiful tune  
Like **sugar** and sweet things, **rhythmic** and _smooth_  
**Perfectly in time**

She's **perfect  
**Too **perfect  
**Too **perfect** to be real  
Too **perfect** to be true

She's not **perfect**  
Not **perfect  
**Not **perfect**, can't feel  
Not **perfect** like you.

Amidst all of this, **Kairi** sits at home, **Kairi** goes to school  
**Kairi** straightens her hair, **Kairi** plays with Selphie, **Kairi**  
paints her nails, **Kairi** applies thick layers of dusky mascara

**Kairi** rolls up her skirt, **Kairi** loosens her tie, **Kairi** undoes  
the top button of her crisp white school blouse, **Kairi** pouts  
into the cracked mirror of the girls' bathroom while she licks  
her lips and puckers up for her reflection, lipgloss stick on a  
permanent loop, staining on the rosy pink hue over and over

and over and over  
and over and over  
**again.**

**Kairi** is so like Naminé,  
with her -

_- glossy_ hair  
_- smooth_ skin  
_- big_ eyes  
_- dainty_ nose  
_- rounded_ chin  
- _pink_ lips  
_- slim_ build  
_- bare_ legs  
_- ivory_ complexion  
_- poised_ stature

Or is **Naminé** like Kairi?  
with her -

- faint _smile_  
- sallow _complexion  
_- sunken _cheeks_  
- stick _limbs_  
- saddened _expression_  
- quivering _lips_  
- silent _tongue  
_- shaking _hands_  
- crouched _stance  
_- observant _eyes_

and without her -

- _heart_.

and, well, who wouldn't want  
**The Real Thing  
**?

as opposed to  
**The Carbon Copy  
**?

even if the clone is  
**The New Improved Version  
**,

wouldn't you prefer  
**The Original**  
?

because never could  
**The Latest Edition**

compare to  
**The Genuine Model  
**.

**The Real Thing - The Carbon Copy  
**The Original - The New Improved Version  
The Genuine Model - The Latest Edition

The beach is empty, but for thick layers of soft sand, and the gentle sea crawling up the shore. The tide is coming in and she knows she must leave soon, yet she can't bring herself to tear her gaze away. The horizon, an infinite meeting point, where the sea and the sky connect, even if their connection appears only vague from where she is standing.

She wonders, as she watches the sun sink behind the shimmering ocean, shunning the slowly darkening sky, whether she will ever see the sky again. Not the vast blue dome that encircles the island, but Sora. _Her_ sky.

She is the sea, the long, never-ending expanse of shimmering water, always there, extending her arm out to him.

He is the sky, the looming majestic screw cap on the bottle of the world, too high and mighty to bend down lower to greet her. While he is there, nobody can open Destiny Islands up again, nobody can split it open and spill its contents down the sink.

But they could shake the islands up, making them frothy and bubbly so that they fizzed up and exploded out the opening when things really did go wrong.

Kairi hates comparing her home to a fizzy drink, like lemonade gone sour, or cherryade rotting your teeth, but it seems the most accurate comparision. Sparkling water doesn't sparkle, it spits angry little bubbles at you if you open it too quickly, and let out an indignant hiss as you twist off its lid, just like Destiny Islands would if Sora didn't come swooping to her rescue again, just in the nick of time.

She hates relying on Sora too. It makes her feel small and stupid. She wishes she could do things for herself.

Well, **screw** the screwcap, she thinks, clenching her fists.

She doesn't need Sora. She doesn't need **anybody**.

**Black** fog  
**Black** swirls  
**Black** portal

**Black** robe  
**Black** shoes  
**Black** gloves

**Green** eyes  
**Blue** face paint  
**Red** spiky hair

**Two** words:

"Hello, Princess."

- - -

♫o.x,OxX:o♫  
"**You don't even know me**."  
♫xO:x.Xx,o♫

- - -

**"I know everything, Princess  
Got it memorized?"**

**- - -**

**a/n:** yay! this's prolly nawt my best work, but i couldn't get inspired and i was feeling all angsty so i just wrote some crappy nonsense like i normally do. this is an angsty-nonsense-drabble-oneshot-ficlet, fer silver moon droplet's kaixel contest. and it is kaixel, btw. oh crap, you can't really tell, can you? bah, damneet. xP


End file.
